The New Digimon Kaiser
by Auntie Nuriko
Summary: The world stops spinning as the new Digimon Kaiser takes over Japan. Who is this mysterious Digimon Kaiser? And who will stop his havoc in the Digital World also? Takari


**The New Digimon Kaiser**

**Disclaimer:** Uh, I don't own anything, but the plot. The characters aren't mine, and yadda, yadda, yadda. Digimon Zero Two certainly belongs to Toei, Sensation (maybe OR I think), Bandai, Fox Kids, WAM, and a lot of corporations I forgot to mention. The storyline and plot is mine and the rest is not. Okay, let me get to the point- DON'T SUE ME FOR THIS FANFIC! Thank you.

**Author's Explanations:** When I saw the movie, Final Fantasy VII: The Advent Children, I thought I might do something like this. This is my first Digimon: Zero Two fanfic. The story is rather serious then the other of my fanfics I did, and I am in a non-insane moment. There is going to be a little comedy, lots of romance, and lots of angsty.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Because this is the last sad story I am going to do. Seriously.

**

* * *

**

Episode One: A Dark Dream

* * *

Who is the Digimon Kaiser you speak of? Well, he was once a ruler and controller of the Digital World. He enslaves Digimon to do his evildoing and curse them with his gadgets as the dark ring and spirals. The first Digimon Kaiser was the boy genius named Ken Ichijouji. Just to think what if there was a second Digimon Kaiser, but he is a lot tougher and invincible as the first one? 

"Hikari?"

The girl opened her eyes in a gasp. Everywhere she looked the place was only cover in darkness….just darkness.

"Wh-where am I?" She starts to ask.

"Hikari?"

She was quite scared as the voice starts to call her again and again. The voice only recalled and it seemed familiar to her somehow. She starts searching for the voice that was calling her. She got up and began to run and run, until an eerie sound stopped her in her steps. The voice called behind her, and she began to turn around. As she turned around, she saw large ropes tied around her friends' neck. And they've remained emotionless.

"Daisuke…Ken…Miyako…Iori…Takeru…?"

"Now, it's time for you to join them in their deaths," the voice echoed behind her.

She turned around and saw a boy standing there in a jumpsuit, wearing a cape, and a pair of boots. His purple sunshades were glimmering through the darkness. Hikari was frightened as the boy tied her up to a rope and hang her by the neck. All she has seen was the darkness started to covering as she was being hang by the neck.

"No….NO!" Hikari instantly woke up in a startle. Right beside her was her brother, Taichi, staring at her. "It was only a dream?"

"It was only a dream?" Taichi mocked her words questionably, "You were keeping me wide awake all night!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Taichi. It's just I've never felt strongly about this dream before."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw…someone I knew a long time ago…"

"The Easter Bunny?" Tai guessed insensibly.

"No," Hikari replied, "It's just…"

Hikari went silent and Tai was listening, until…

"Taichi, Hikari, get ready for school!"

Mom charged into the room with her cheerful face on.

"Mom, we are in a middle of a serious conversation!" Taichi shouted.

"What is this serious conversation that shouldn't be held around your mother?" she asked.

"A-a-a lot of things?" Tai said confusingly, "Please mom, don't give me that look."

"If there's a mystery going on, then I'm going to solve it."

* * *

Taichi and Hikari went off to the Odaiba High School. The siblings go to school together, instead, Hikari is four years younger than Taichi. 

"Taichi?" Hikari asked.

Taichi looked the worried Hikari, "Yes, what is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Hey, Taichi! Hey, Hikari!" some voices interlude their conversation. Taichi and Hikari turned around and saw their buddies Miyako, Daisuke, and Takeru.

"Hey!" Taichi waved. Hikari didn't wave at all because something was completely bothering her.

The conversation between Taichi, Miyako, and Daisuke went bubbly. Takeru started to see Hikari's sorrowfulness deep inside of her. She began to doubt and worried about her dream over and over again. To her, it felt too intense to be more than some nightmare or any kind of dream. Takeru went up to her and started making a conversation with her.

"Hi, Hikari," Takeru said.

Hikari looked at the blonde boy wearing the white cap. "Hi, Takeru."

"Are you okay, you look like you're sad or something?"

"I'm okay, really I am," Hikari said with her cheerful smile.

"Now that's the Hikari I know." Takeru smiled back and the two of them started to walk together. Miyako, Daisuke, and even Taichi were noticing. The one who was freaking out the most was Daisuke.

Daisuke cried, "I can't believe…."

"Yeah, Hikari's not worrying about that dream anymore," Taichi replied.

"No, I can't believe she's walking with Takeru and not us!"

"Well blubbering like a whale won't solve anything!" Miyako added.

* * *

Takeru and Hikari walked together around the campus. The campus grounds were invaded by kids, so they went behind the building instead. Takeru looked at Hikari as they were walking. The two didn't make any eye contact and Hikari was still worried. Takeru begin to say something, "Hikari, something is really bothering you." 

"No, it's nothing."

"You're sad, Hikari," Takeru said, "Come on; tell me what's going on?"

Hikari started to voice her point of view, "Okay, I had a dream last night. And the place was covered in darkness. There was no light. Just darkness…then a voice kept calling for me and calling…and I stopped to turn around. I saw you and the others being hang. Suddenly, I started to freak and there was someone behind me…it was- it was-"

"It was…what?"

The bell for school rang. Still, Hikari didn't tell Takeru who the person in her dream really was.

"I'll tell you later, okay Takeru."

"Okay then, later."

* * *

After school was over, the thought was getting to her for almost a day now. She decided to seek guidance to Ken Ichijouji since he was previously known as the Digimon Kaiser. 

"_I wonder…"_ Hikari whispered. She walked to the Ichijouji apartment by her lonesome. Takeru saw Hikari was leaving, so he begun to follow her. And Daisuke and Miyako were also spying on the two of them. Well, Daisuke was, really. Miyako was just got dragged into it.

"What's going on between those two?" Daisuke asked, "Man, I'm the only one who is supposed to stalk Hikari, not him."

"Daisuke, do you think you're overreacting?" Miyako said.

"Do you think you're getting annoying?"

"Hey, I never said that I wanted to spy on Takeru and Hikari for nothing."

Daisuke and Miyako went around the corner and saw Takeru beginning to follow Hikari.

"From where they're going, I say they are going to Ken's house," Miyako said.

"Let's go!" Daisuke said, holding Miyako's hand as they started to run. But Miyako pinched Daisuke hand really hard. "Ow."

Thus, the two went off to stalk both Takeru and Hikari.

* * *

Hikari finally arrived at Ken's house. Hikari knocked at the door. Ken opened the door and look at to his surprise. 

"Hikari?" Ken was really surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something?" Hikari said.

Hikari went inside the house and Ken closed the door. Takeru spouted out of the bushes and went up the stairs. He looked at the front window of Ken's apartment and started observing. Miyako and Daisuke were behind the corner spying on Takeru.

"Okay, do you think this is weird?" Miyako asked.

Daisuke nodded, "Takeru has no rights of respecting people's privacy."

"Neither do you."

* * *

Ken and Hikari sat on the couch. Ken noticed the sadness in her eyes. 

"Hikari, what's wrong?" Ken asked.

"Everybody keeps saying that today, I'm just feeling awkward."

"I can see that."

"It's just-…" Hikari smiled, "I have this dream about darkness and a voice was calling my name. As I sought, I saw all of my friends hanging emotionless on ropes. When I was turning, I saw the Digimon Kaiser looking at me. The dream felt too real for me, and I think the darkness and also the Digimon Kaiser will come after everybody. Yet, it couldn't be you because you were tied emotionless like the others. Who is that boy I saw? Do you think there was also a new Digimon Kaiser that we haven't heard of before?"

"I don't know, Hikari," Ken said, standing up, "I never thought that they would be someone who is quite as terrible as me that could fit in my shoes as the Digimon Kaiser."

"Ken?"

"Yeah."

"I was wrong about you-"

"Don't tell me about that," Ken interrupted. He really didn't want to talk about his past very much.

"Wait, I wasn't about to say anything like that. Honest!" Hikari said, "I think I have misjudged you for all these years. I've seen you grown into an evil Kaiser to a great and nice boy."

"You think that, Hikari?"

"No. I know that."

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem and thank you for speaking with me."

Ken and Hikari smiled at each other. Hikari hugged Ken and started to kiss his cheek. As for Ken, he has began to blush.

"_No way. It can't-…"_ Takeru gasped, therefore he had seen it all. Hikari just kissed Ken on the cheek. He was in pure suspense as he backed away from the window. Takeru lean over the bars and suddenly…..he fell over.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Takeru screamed for pain as his whole body has hits the concrete ground.

Miyako and Daisuke saw the whole thing. They both gasped in silence. "TAKERU!"

Hikari and Ken heard the screaming, so they went outside to check it out. They have seen it. They also saw Takeru lying there on the ground with blood all over his body and clothes. He was not moving a muscle, and he surely lost a lot of blood.

"_Takeru?..."_ Hikari whispered through his ears, _"Takeru!..."_

Ken demanded, "We need to get him to a hospital fast!"

* * *

Takeru was at the hospital and he hasn't woken in days. He was still breathing after that critical fall he had taken, though. No one knows why he had fallen in the first place. He cannot see anything, but he can hear. He heard footsteps coming his way. The footsteps stopped. The voice of the footsteps started whispering into Takeru's ears, 

"_Takeru, can you hear me? It's me, Hikari. You are going to be okay, Takeru. I want you to be alive_…" Hikari held Takeru's hands tightly. He felt his hands, they seem to be cold. _"Takeru, can you- can you hear me?"_

The voice begins to dissolve in Takeru's ears. He was going deeper and deeper into a coma. The only thing that Takeru saw and felt was only

…. the darkness and Hikari's hands.

* * *


End file.
